


恋爱补习

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 4





	恋爱补习

01

刚满十八岁的王九龙同学坚信，人生就是要在最好的年华多谈恋爱，培养自己看对象的眼光将来才不会看走眼。别看小王今年才十八，可是在看人这一点上可以说的上是身经百战。

尤其是对男人。

所以当他看上那个戴着眼镜的斯文男人，第一反应就是勾引他。管他是谁，直接坐上他的大腿，勾着他的脖子，然后从下巴一直舔到锁骨去。

但是他没想到这个男人推了推眼镜，从书包里掏出了各种各样的学习教材，只留给了他一句话：“我是你的补习老师，你妈妈花钱请我来给你上课。”

“把你的本子拿出来。”

………

02

小王同学的补习老师姓张，在王九龙千般纠缠之下王九龙才得知自己的补习老师叫张九龄。

张九龄长得好看，明明比他大，脸颊两侧还有微微的肉。可是他一戴上眼镜就有了凌厉的英气，他只要这么看一眼王九龙，王九龙就乖乖收敛了自己的任性，规规矩矩地趴着看向他。

“老师老师，你结婚了吗？”

“没有。”

“老师老师，你有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“老师老师，那你有男朋友吗？”

“闭嘴。”

现在的小孩子怎么都这么八卦，乱七八糟的问题一大堆。怎么就除了学习上的问题，对什么都感兴趣呢？张九龄扶了一把自己的眼镜，才刚要把书翻开到后面一页，就感觉到王九龙整个人都趴在了桌子上。

那双眼睛只盯着他看，就像张九龄是什么美味的糖果。还没等张九龄思索出来王九龙想要干嘛，王九龙的腿就直接蹭了上来，勾住了张九龄的小腿。

“老师，我喜欢你。既然你单身，我单身，那不如……”王九龙本来想说郎有情妾有意，但是他想了想也可能只有自己有情有意，不严谨。

小王同学要做一个严谨的人，不能够让他的老师看笑话。

那条腿又细又长，蹭着对面的人刚刚好。王九龙的脚丫子才刚碰到张九龄的大腿，就感觉到自己的脚被张九龄握住。

自己的老师用他的那双手握住了自己的脚。带着那么点羞涩和激动，王九龙半遮住自己的脸笑意吟吟地看着张九龄：“老师，在古代，摸了脚就是要娶进门的。”

“你是女的吗，只有摸了女人的脚才有这规矩。”张九龄冷漠地加重了握住王九龙脚踝的力度。

“我是不是女的，老师要不要来摸一摸？”

干脆利落的，王九龙的脚直接被甩到了地上。张九龄站起来，让他自己把剩下来的作业给写了，自己去了洗手间上厕所。

一点都不懂得怜香惜玉，王九龙嫌弃着。但是同样也说明了张九龄不会被美色勾引，王九龙就说自己身经百战，不会看走眼。

03

越来越不听话了，张九龄发现王九龙竟然把他布置的作业藏在床上，还扬言说一定要张九龄自己去找作业在哪里，找着了才能批改。

张九龄何尝不知道王九龙是什么意思。在讲试卷的时候会用自己的腿蹭着老师腿的，甚至用脚丫子碰老师那里的人从来就没掩饰过自己的欲望。张九龄皱着眉头，直接把人提溜下床，自己掀开被子最后在枕头底下找到了作业。

………

“张九龄你到底是不是男人，我那么好看一个祖国的花朵躺在床上，你不看我你去看我的作业？”王九龙气急败坏的插着腰瞪着张九龄。

“你妈妈给我钱了。”张九龄扶了扶眼镜，“我要为我的工作负责。”

“那我也给你钱，你现在就过来亲我。”王九龙走上前去拿掉了张九龄的眼镜，他捧着王九龙的脸就亲上去，如他所愿的亲到了张九龄的唇。

张九龄没动，也没回应。舌头撬不开唇瓣，王九龙一阵失望最后还是放开了张九龄。

“臭男人，活该找不到对象，你能找到对象就怪了。”王九龙把自己的作业从张九龄手里抢过来，“算了算了，过来给我讲题目吧，张老师。”

王九龙的抱怨一直没停，他把试卷抢过去后，张九龄直接扣住他的胳膊把他往床上带。等王九龙反应过来，张九龄已经翻到他的身上去，唇瓣直接擦过王九龙的耳垂，像是一个轻轻的吻。

被这一个动作弄的浑身颤抖，王九龙才刚要嘲笑张九龄这下是忍不住了后悔了吗，就听见张九龄在他耳边道：“眼镜，还给我。”

男人没一个好东西。

04

被王九龙抓到在浴室里干那种事情，张九龄第一反应就是皱紧了眉头。

王九龙没有一个学生撞破老师做这种事情该有的尴尬，反而是靠在墙边，饶有趣味的看着张九龄。

“不是说只补习功课吗，不是我怎么勾引你，你都能忍住吗？”王九龙走到张九龄的面前，“那老师现在是在做什么呢？”

“出去，给你两分钟。”

“两分钟不够，我的老师。”

王九龙伸出手握住张九龄的：“你试一试，我真的挺甜的，也保证听话。”

第一次这样认真的接吻，王九龙感觉自己心里的甜都要溢出来了。他看上的男人在和他接吻，这个人是他的补习老师，也是他第一眼就看上就觉得想要得到的男人。

身体紧紧的贴着，王九龙蹭了蹭张九龄的身子，勾着张九龄的脖子笑着亲他的眼镜：“哥哥，以后我不叫你老师，叫你哥哥好不好？”

“不行，我是你的补习老师。”张九龄还没说完，王九龙就直接堵住了他的唇。

好不容易王九龙抓到张九龄在浴室里做这样的事情，好不容易王九龙能够让张九龄陪着他胡闹，贴着他的身子，说这些煞风景的话没什么意思。

要知道，王九龙第一次用脚去非礼张九龄，张九龄把他的脚甩开去浴室的时候王九龙就知道了。张九龄对他不是没感觉，只是碍于面子。

他王九龙阅男无数，专治这种要面子的男人。

只需要不休止的撒娇，跟在他身后软磨硬泡，他会心软的。张九龄会的，王九龙知道。

05

“你一定会需要我的。”王九龙自信的和张九龄说着，他话还没说完，就被张九龄抱着，一把抱到桌子上。

张九龄和他四目相对，张九龄问他：“就这么自信？”

“因为老师你需要补习了，恋爱补习。”王九龙笑着点了点张九龄的鼻子，“我也要当你的老师，给你好好上一上恋爱这堂课。”

“张同学，你要认真听讲哦。”

“小小年纪，你有过多少个男人才会这样有经验？”张九龄贴着他的唇摩擦着唇瓣问他。

“遇见那么多的男人，就是为了遇见你。”王九龙搂紧脖子，含住了张九龄的唇。

Fin


End file.
